It's Not All Red Or Black
by bucktooth22
Summary: Red wants to get away but the only way she can do that is if she takes her bodyguard with her on her adventures.


Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Little Red Riding Hood or anything from the Grimm brothers.

Red sighed, she needed to get away. She needed to get out of this house away from her family and out from under the watchful eyes of her bodyguard. She moved to the door and opened it. Blue eyes turned to her patiently watching. Jake just stood there waiting for her to do something. He had been hired about three years ago to be Red's body guard. The family of Red had a longstanding friendship with the vampires. The vampires protected the Reds for a few reasons. One, The Red family was old money and were respected among humans and that respect moved to the vampires with the relationship. They shared their unimaginable stocks of money between the vampires and the Reds. The vampires also enjoyed the opportunity to kill werewolves which were the only ones to attack the members of the Red household. Jake was hired because he was one of the best. He looked about 18 but despite his youthful appearance he was one of the most experienced fighters the vampires had. Red hadn't said a word to him since his being hired. He had tried to make polite conversation but she ignored him so he stopped trying. He had been hired because all of her other bodyguards, despite their high accommodations, had been given the slip. Red was known for slipping out from under their ever watchful eyes. Jake had not been lost so easily and with his presence trouble was hard to find. His scarred face left people fleeing.

Red was named for the color of her hair, flame red. She was 17 years old but short, 5'2. She had brown eyes and tanned skin. Her skin was marred by scars due to her training. Ever since she could walk she was trained to be a fighter. In order to fight werewolves, she would spar with vampires and she had set a few records. She could use any weapon with master skill. She could move without sound, she knew an array of languages, and could hold her own against the best vampires. She was, in all sense of the words, a bad ass.

Jake was a blond boy with a jagged scar running down his left eye. The eye didn't open all the way but the piercing baby blue was undamaged. He was a giant compared to Red, at 6'0 must have gotten the scar before he was turned, and Red always wondered where his bite marks were from his turning but never talked to him so she couldn't ask. He wore a black sweatshirt and a black tee under it. He had black chucks and dark jeans. He was, Red figured, her shadow. His skin was tan but not overly so and his demeanor was calm. He was a general laid back person from what Red could tell but if he took someone or something as a threat he could be so threatening people would piss themselves.

When Jake first got hired Red was so angry that she tried to run away. It was raining that night as she climbed out the window and down the tree. By the time she got to the bottom Jake was standing there waiting patiently for her.

"Come inside." She said holding the door open for him. He looked at her as if he'd just been struck by lightning. He moved slowly, as if scared she would change her mind as he stepped into her room. He began looking around, studying everything.

"Is there a problem?" He asked turning to her, a hulking mass of black with worried blue eyes.

"I'm bored." Red responded brushing past him. She walked over to a map pinned to the wall. There were post cards pinned to the map in the places they were from. Jake remained silent. "I want to do something." She said waving her hand at the map. "Go on an adventure." She said pointing at the books lining the walls. "Do something outside these walls." She said turning to the window.

"So do it." Jake said calmly.

"The family would never allow it." She responded shooting a warning glare at him.

"Family decisions are done with the best intentions." He said wisely.

"But if I stay here much longer I'll go mad." She pleaded.

"I'll not stop you. You can go wherever you like, do whatever you want. I was hired to protect you, not babysit you." He said casually.

"Really?" Red asked gleefully. He nodded calmly. Red let a broad smile cover her face as she began planning. She went to her closet and got her backpack. She put in a wad of cash, a hat, some books, headphones, and her iPod. She went back to her bedroom and found Jake looking out the window awkwardly.

"Ready?" He asked with a smirk. Red nodded.

"If I had known you were this cool I wouldn't have been such a bitch to you." Red said as her way of apology.

"You weren't a bitch. Trust me, I've server worse." He said with a sly smile.


End file.
